


Revenge

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the dw100 'Revenge' challenge. The Master finally gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

Even the Master knew when he was beaten. He grudgingly raised his hands as the sounds of the mob increased.

He had no other choice. "Doctor, please. I can't reach my TARDIS in time. I need your help."

The Doctor stared at him, then slowly shook his head.

The mob was on them. The Master whirled, catching the leader's eye. "I am the Master, and you-" he was hit on the back of the head, and fell to the ground. The mob howled, and descended on him with their knives out.

Blood spattered across the Doctor's face, but he just smiled.


End file.
